Brothers will be brothers
by StuckOnBTR13
Summary: Lord help the mister that comes between me and my sister. One-Shot


**Summary: **Lord help the mister that comes between me and my sister.

**A/N: I have always wanted to write a Kendall/Katie story. These two remind me of my brothers and mine relationship. Even though mine are meaner. 3**

**Disclaimer: Rose are red, violets are blue, I don't own Big Time Rush and neither do you. ;)**

**Katie's POV:**

Okay, so there is this boy. Who I have known ever since I moved into the Palm-Woods with my mom, brother, and his friends. Which was about two years ago. I was thirteen years old then and now I'm fifteen. **(A/N: In this story Katie is two years younger than Kendall and the guys.)**

Ethan and I have grown closer over the years. He's my best friend. My best friend who I love more than a brother. I figured out that I had a _major _crush on him a year ago.

I mean his name reminds me of love. I get butterflies in my stomach when I'm around him, I smile every time I hear his name, and my eyes light up when I see him.

Yeah, you probably think I'm to young for love. But I'm not. You cant handle what you love. And I love Ethan.

As of right now I'm waiting for him at the pool. Were going to do the same thing we do every day hang out, prank bitters, and drink smoothies. Oh, and also my drooling. I mean this boy is drop dead gorgeous.

"Hey." I turn around to see Ethan smiling at me. And of course I smile back.

"Hey, so what do you want to do?" I stand up to only reach his shoulder.

"Well, um Katie…..Never mind.." He starts stuttering. Hmm, that's weird I thought I was the one to only get nervous.

"No never mind, what were you going to say?" Brown eyes clash with his blue ones.

"Its nothing, forget I said anything." He looks away. Awe, he is nervous. But why?

"No, Ethan I wont forget. Come on we have known each other for a long time now. So you can tell me anything." I smile to encourage him some.

"Okay I can do this." He mutters to him self. Gosh I wish he would hurry up and tell me. I'm dieing to know.

"Katie, like you said we have known each other for a long time. And through those two years I harbored my _real_ feelings for you. Well Katie what I'm trying to say is that I really really like you." Ethan took in a big gulp of air.

And all I had to do was smile….

**Kendall's POV:**

For once Gustavo actually gives us a day off. I have been dreaming for this day to come. So that means I can spend time with the best baby sister in the whole world, Katie!

Yeah, I know most brothers wouldn't want to hang out with their younger siblings, but Katie is not just a little sister, she is one of my best friends. And I love her.

Now where is Katie? What does she usually do during the day? Oh, yeah she is most likely with Ethan… Ugh, that name makes me mad. Now don't get me wrong Ethan is a great boy, but I know he likes my sister, and that Katie likes him. And I _don't like _that.

If they get together, that means I wont be Katie's favorite guy anymore. That makes me sad and angry. Calm down Kendall, calm down.

Walking into the pool area I scan around looking for Katie. I see the Jennifer's walking in their usual slow motion, Lightning chewing on a bone, Guitar Dude strumming his guitar, and Katie holding Ethan's hand, Camille reading….wait a minute, Katie and Ethan holding hands? What!

Deciding that I want to know what is going on I sneak behind a bush, and listen to their conversation.

"I _love_ your smile." Ethan smiles at Katie. Causing Katie to blush, and Katie doesn't blush!

"Thanks. So _boyfriend_ how are we going to tell Kendall and the guys?" Katie says with a little worry in her voice. Oh don't worry Katie, Kendall just found out!

"Boyfriend!" I shriek running out from behind the bush causing Katie and Ethan to jump and break away hands.

"Kendall…hey!" Katie laughs.

"What's going on here?" I ask venom rolling off my tongue.

"Um, well Kendall Ethan and I are kind of boyfriend and girlfriend now." Katie interlocked her and Ethan's hands smiling sheepishly at me. While Ethan took a step back.

Yeah he should be scared. Taking my baby sister away from me!

"No your not." I state crossing my arms across my chest.

"Yes we are."

"No your not." This went on forever, both of us saying the exact same thing over and over again.

"Gosh Kendall! You don't control my life. So step back!" Katie yelled at me. Kind of scaring me a bit.

Katie saw this a little, and her face softened a bit. "Kendall, you know I love you big bro. But come on Kendall. You know I like Ethan _a lot. _So please don't ruin this for me. You will still _always_ be my number one guy."

Hearing this, made my anger shoot down a little, I said a _little. _I sighed "Fine Katie, I only approve of this because I love you, and I know that your happy with him."

Katie smiled and hugged me. I returned the hug back.

"But you." I pointed at Ethan. "This doesn't mean I like you. You better not hurt her, or you will be six feet under ground. Agree."

"Agreed." He said smiling a bit while you could tell he was scared to death.

"Good." I smiled at Katie, and glared at Ethan.

"I'm watching you guys. Oh and I'm so telling Carlos, James, and Logan." I smile devilish.

"Kendall, I don't need four over protective boys watching Ethan and I." Katie whined.

"Oh well." I walk away smiling knowing that my baby sister is happy. Even though I'm not that happy that she is growing up.

**A/N: Ehh? Review?**

**Note that this is my first family one shot. So I'm not sure if its good or not. So that is why I need you guys to tell me. (:**


End file.
